


Mo Leth-aon

by ScarletWillows



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief mention of past miscarriage, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cultural Differences, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ending Fix, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy Culture, Fellatio, First Time, Fix It, High Fantasy, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Mildly Out of Character, Oral Sex, Siblings, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dark themes, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWillows/pseuds/ScarletWillows
Summary: In elven society, twins inherently have a magical bond that always grows into something far greater than sibling-love. It is not taboo for elves. This story takes a look at Nuada and Nuala's past, the Fae culture, and how their bond led them to the events in the movie and beyond. And how it may unite or destroy their people.
Relationships: Hellboy/Liz Sherman, Nuada/Nuala (Hellboy)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	1. The Weight of a Word

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings** : This story does not completely follow canon, but I do draw Inspiration from the movies and comics as much as I can. This story contains graphic depictions of incestuous sexual situations between consenting adults (read the tags for full details), and strong themes.

If any of the above triggers you, or you’re not of legal age, then you should not be reading this story. Since you have been warned, I will not take blame for your ignorance or prejudice. I do not personally condone incest or unhealthy relationships and this work should be viewed for adult entertainment purposes only.

As an English major, I make a huge effort to catch spelling and grammatical errors, but constructive criticism is welcome.

 **Pairing** : Nuada/Nuala, mentions of Hellboy/Liz Sherman

 **Author's Note** : I was fascinated with this pairing from the first time I saw the movie. I don't condone incest or manipulation in real life, but this is fantasy. I wanted to write a fanfic for this pairing immediately, but never got around to it. Now, it's probably not as popular as when it was first released, but I had to get this out of my system. I have not read the comics; only watched the movies. I reference certain movie situations, so go watch them and refresh yourself.

**  
Mo Leth-aon**

**By Scarlet Willows**

** The Weight of a Word _  
_**

All of the Fae folk knew that, to the Elves, twins were especially sacred. In fact, any other language's word for "twin" paled in comparison to the elven term…and all its connotations. _Leth-aon_. The elven language had words that directly translated to "brother," "sister," and "sibling," but there was no _direct_ translation in any language for everything that encompassed an elven twin. "Twin," only implied that Nuada and Nuala had shared a womb, but to their culture – and the ancient magic that influenced it – the word meant so much more.

Elven twins were seen as powerful forces of nature, avatars of the gods in corporeal form, and they were usually trained in the magical or healing arts as high priests and leaders. If twins could _only_ share emotions and thoughts, then the other Fae might understand as telepathy and empathy were common among the magical peoples. But elven twins could also share _touch_ …pain and pleasure. Because of this dynamic, how could a bond not turn sexual? How could one _not_ develop romantic feelings? With this touch-bond, self-discovery and self-pleasure turned into a joint event…into love making. Thus, in reference _only to twins_ , the elves would never use the overly-simple words for siblings, as these words could not contain the full weight of the power-bond between twins. _Leth-aon_ not only meant twin, but soulmate, bond-linked, gifted, sacred…and _spouse_. They were often thought of as two halves of the same soul, separated by flesh, longing to be reunited in every conceivable manner.

It was no wonder to any Fae that elven twins usually shared bonds closer than marriage. This bond was seen as sacred, no matter the gender. There was no taboo in Fae society like that of human's because love was the greatest gift of the gods. And the children of elven twins were never deformed; always healthy and strong and powerful in the ways of magic. In fact, in all of recorded elven history, there was only _one_ pair of twins that did _not_ marry…and that was mostly due to the dishonorable meddling of outside cultures. Meddling in the sacred relationship of _leth-aon_ was a crime of the highest order in Elven society.

"Brother-husband," would have been the closest translation for the humans, but even that carried little weight, and the humans had a penchant for projecting their taboos. So when the elven Princess Nuala sought refuge from the aquatic man, Abraham Sapien, informing him that Prince Nuada was her brother, her _twin_ , that he would find her…she knew Abraham wouldn't understand the weight of their true relationship. "A link has bound us, one to the other." It was all she could say to the blue telepath. She did not want to reveal so much to an outsider, especially when she was so vulnerable.

She was shaken. Cut off from her people, her father dead, her brother overcome with blood-lust. To the shock of all, her brother-husband, her _leth-aon_ , her beloved _teine_ had returned from centuries of self-exile, only to be promptly condemned to die for his rebellion. No one would be able to understand the depth of her sorrow. She could not go against her king's command and had made peace with her own demise - she did not want to live in a world where her _leth-aon_ did not grace it. She'd never agreed with Nuada's hatred of the humans and hoped that time away would have soothed the storm raging in Nuada's heart - that it had chastened and humbled him. Now, she saw the error of her folly; she regretted not going with him all those centuries ago, for perhaps her love could have quelled the anger and darkness inside. Perhaps the darkness had been there all along. She felt she was to blame.

* * *

Safe enough within the agency to dwell in memory, the ethereal princess thought back to their childhood. When Nuada and Nuala were mere children, discovering that they shared this profound bond, pushing at its magical boundaries, Nuada would pinch and poke and prod at himself only so it would tickle her. Nuala would giggle and smack her own arms and legs to get him to stop.

As they grew older, when the prince began battle training with practice weapons – though safe – they would still bruise and scratch. He'd dropped to his knees and cried the first time he saw his own bruise reflected on her cheekbone. He'd sobbed, clinging to her legs in apology as she cooed and encouraged him to continue his training. He had promised to be better…to be the best, so she would never sport his scars. He vowed to earn the title of Silverlance, the highest battle rank.

It was around this time that - after realizing his marks were hers - they discovered late in the night how to send secret messages to each other.

The twins would scratch elven runes onto their skin for it to show up as matching angry-yellow designs on the skin of the other. Nuala scratched the rune for " _I love you_ ," on a small spot near the bend in her arm. Nuada had returned it so often that it had scarred them both. _This_ scar they were proud of. They hid it covetously. Over time, Nuala only needed to push on the scar for Nuada to feel it and know it's meaning, and he'd flash a furtive smile just for her, pushing back on the spot in return. In those moments, he was so achingly handsome that it stole her breath away. That this majestic creature belonged utterly to her, that she could feel his love and devotion through their bond-link, made her feel dizzy under its weight on occasion. Her emotion at it made his smile all the hungrier.

After he'd left, tearing their family asunder, she'd scarred the runes, " _I miss you_ ," on the other arm in her persistent sorrow. Nuada would press back on both scars and it would keep her hope alive. Tears pricked her stinging eyes at the old memory.

* * *

  
Over the centuries, Nuada had wandered too far in his exile for Nuala to feel his emotions and thoughts any longer. Nuada's mercurial emotions had always been a constant buzzing in her head. She had been his soothing balm, the water to his raging fire. There had never been a time when he was _not_ in her mind. After he'd left…she'd never felt so _hollow_. Forsaken. With only her own singular emotions to fill her chest. It was as if her organs had been carved out.

But she could still feel Nuada's touch, no matter the distance, his reassuring press against their scars. Assuring her of his love. And he would still make love to her by making love to himself. Sometimes she would cry as he brought them both to completion. Sometimes, when the sorrow was too much, she would try to stop him. She would scratch rune messages into her stomach and he would reply, " _No_ ," pressing both their scars insistently, painfully. In those moments, his desperation would wash over her and she'd be lost to his flood. She knew he was nearby if she could feel these emotions. She'd weep, beg him to return. And since he couldn't hold her in his arms, he'd do the only thing he could do - which was pleasure her from afar with his own skin, over and over again as it echoed back to him.

It was in those days long ago that Balor, the elven king, shielded Nuala's heart from her _leth-aon._ With great effort and magic. He watched her wasting away in despair, drowning in her brother-husband's rage or his absence. He couldn't bear to lose his daughter to the darkness like he had his son. The meager reassurance of their touch-link grew numb until Nuala wondered if Nuada had ever been real to begin with.

* * *

  
In the room that the BPRD had graciously provided for her, finally alone to process Nuada's return – and the consequential death of her father by her brother's hand – she wept. With Nuada pronounced anathema, leadership fell to the absent princess. Nuala felt selfish and useless, but she had to protect the crown piece for _all_. Her people were surely in chaotic turmoil with all royal members dead or hiding. She ached for them, but she could do naught to help them while she was on the run; nor was she mentally prepared to lead and restore order when she was filled with such sorrow. With her father gone, the shield around Nuala's heart had abruptly crumbled at his passing.

Now, Nuada was close...close enough to _feel_. She could feel him as starkly as if he were physically there, looming over her. After centuries of numbness, Nuada's intense and wild emotions roiled against her, taking up the long forgotten spaces inside her. Filling her up with _him_. So full…so finally full. A tumultuous storm raged in the prince and blasted over Nuala's mind. Darkness and anger swirled with his possessive desire for her, crashing against her psyche in waves. Nuada's thoughts were so strong that she could hear his deep voice whisper all around her – an illusory projection magic they'd learned through the bond. " _Nuala_." His phantom lips brushed against the shell of her ear, sending shivers down her spine, reminding her that she was _his_. Like he used to, so long ago. Nuala reached out to touch the veil of the ether. He was here.

She pressed her thumbs into the scars by each arm-bend. Her body trembled as she wept at the echoing ache's answer in the scars while Nuada whispered to her mind, " _Luaidh mo ch_ _èile_. _I'm coming for you_."  
  


* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**This was cross-posted on a FanFiction.Net under the same pen name.**

**Gaelic terms (learngaelic . net):**

(This language is fascinating; it's not phonetically pronounced how it's spelled in English. Go to the Dictionary tab, enter the terms, find the correct phrase, and play the audio button on the right to hear how it's pronounced. I'll probably butcher this in the future, but hey, it's fantasy, just roll with it. If you're a native speaker, please feel free to contact me and show me out to correct it.)

 _Mo Leth-aon_ – My Twin

 _teine -_ fire

 _Luaidh mo ch_ _èile_ – Love of my life.


	2. Self Discovery Is Not My Own

**Story Recap** : _Leth-aon_ is the elven word for "twin,", but it means so much more, including "husband/wife." Elven twins usually marry each other. It's expected. It's sacred. Nuala reminisced about her past with her brother, the scars and scratches they used to communicate with, and how her father had shielded her heart from sensing or feeling her _leth-aon_ for centuries. It had made her feel empty. Now, after all this time, she can feel Nuada in all his overwhelming rage and desire. And he's coming for her….

But first, a look at their past that led to their present...

 **Dedication** : Humalover for recognizing this story from its start on fanfiction.net these years later!  
  


**Mo Leth-aon**

**By Scarlet Willows**

**Self Discovery Is Not My Own**

It was early on the cusp of adulthood, the twins' _thig gu aois_ , that Prince Nuada had been the first to usher them into discovering self-pleasure.

It was springtime, a hallowed time of year for celebrating fertility festivals, procreation, and the blossoming of _Cruinne-cè's_ new life. As the Fae were free in all things related to love and nature and magic, so too was this a time of year reserved only for brave adults to participate in the darker debauchery rituals; naked serpentine orgies gathered around glowing bonfires in the woods to bless of bounty of the land.

This was a time when all elven maidens - in fact, most Fae - were especially fertile. Elven maiden's cycles attuned to the vernal equinox and its fruitful blossoming and then they later bled for a time as the leaves of the autumnal equinox die. During this time of year, the Fae maidens smelled especially of intoxicating, heavenly flowers, luring males out of their senses.

After fifty summers, it had been Nuala's first fertility cycle, the first blessed right of elven womanhood.

* * *

Prince Nuada had been practicing heavily with his lance as of late to distract himself from the alluring scents of the womenfolk and thusly he had not seen his sister in a few weeks. Loathe as he was to be parted from her, her ever-present handmaidens stunk of peonies and roses. Much too sweet for his tastes. The palace was large and it was easy to go long periods without seeing anyone, especially when both twins were kept busy with studies. They still scratched at the "love," rune forming a scar in their upper forearm during the nights. The fertility festival would commence tomorrow's eve; a prince would be bombarded by the attentions of desirous Fae emboldened by drink _._ While it was considered shameful to proposition an elven _leth-aon_ , some behavior was excused during this time of year, especially when it came from cultures ignorant to elven customs. He'd mostly have to battle the attentions of sprites and dryads and other non-elves. The elves knew better. He wasn't particularly giddy at the prospect. He feared it would only upset Nuala, but she had been forgiving of the unintended slights and exceedingly generous while hosting other Fae over the last few decades. He could not say the same.

The festival arrived and everything was bedecked with pastel ribbons, garlands of flowers, sweet pastries and mead at every table, and merry songs and laughter weaving through the air. Fae from other lands were invited to join - the drow, trolls, dryads, sprites, fairies, elementals, centaurs, satyrs, and all manner of species - since the seasons affected them similarly. Much drinking, dancing and cultural exchanges ensued. It was expected that the royal family, their hosts, would appear and King Balor would make a speech at sunset to commence the festivities and feasts.

Nuada was wearing his best sylvan attire, fitted silver cloth and supple gray leathers, intricate enough for a prince and for the occasion, but simple, classic, and comfortable. He cut a strikingly toned figure, even with his muscles hidden beneath the expensive fabric. His white-gold hair was braided in a long cord down his back. His boots clicked on the marble floor as he strode out to meet his father on the terrace, overlooking the feast for the delegates in the courtyard. Though young, he was tall, taller than most, even his father, and he easily surveyed the gathering below as he made small talk with the king.

Nuada was unexpectedly struck with a sense of foreboding, of nervousness, and he recognized it was not his own. He tried to send loving reassurance to his twin through their bond-link as he sensed her approach. His little _leth-aon_ was shy among large crowds, though he felt there was nothing for Nuala to be nervous about. Even though this one marked their official _thig gu aois,_ they'd been to many vernal equinox fertility festivals before. If they had not been _leth-aon_ , this would have been the time they would have received marriage-alliance proposals or been permitted to partake in the debauchery rituals out of polite view.

As Balor began his speech, commanding the attention of all, Nuala sidled up silently on the king's other side. Nuada had only felt his twin's approach as his attention was on their subjects. It was rare for her not to be by his side. so he took special notice of her choice to deliberately stand next to the king _instead of him_ , and he suddenly felt deprived and jealous. His jaw clenched. As Nuala was on his father's other side, he could not see her properly over the king's voluminous cloaks and it would be rude of the prince to peer around during his father's speech.

Nuada's nostrils flared as he centered his anger with calming breaths and he was unexpectedly awestruck at the intense fragrance radiating off of his sister. Even from several feet away, she smelled of trees and earth and rain and jasmine and all that was good in the world. The elven prince couldn't help but breathe it in. Revel in it. Her nervousness washed over him again and this time he understood. She had come into her first fertility cycle. And for his shy _leth-aon,_ this would bring unwanted attention. She'd always spurned the advances of ignorant Fae, but her scent would lead the more persistent straight to her this year. He realized that she was afraid: afraid of what _he_ would think; of what his jealousy would make him do; of the scene Nuada might cause; of the diplomacies he might fracture. Nuada's anger disappeared to be filled with sympathy and compassion. He sent confidence through their bond that Nuala could handle whatever situation arose without his interference. It eased her.

Their father finished his too-lengthy speech, to which the crowd cheered approvingly, but Nuada hadn't heard a word of it. He'd played the attentive, dutiful prince at his king's side, but he was consumed with Nuala's emotions and her new scent. He felt so foolish. He'd been so busy that he'd neglected her and failed to help her in her time of need. Failed to realize she'd needed his support. Nuala was afraid and alone in her first cycle and he hadn't been there for her! How had he not felt it? Perhaps that was why he'd been so agitated as of late? So restless? So on edge? When their father finally moved to mingle with some council members, Nuada finally got his first proper look at his sister.

She was wearing a striking blue. She should wear it more often. _So beautiful in blue_. It was a floor-length gossamer cobalt silk, trimmed in silver, with flowing butterfly-like sleeves that exposed the shoulders. A matching silver patterned corset hugged her slim waist, accentuating her softly flaring hips. Woman's hips. A simple platinum necklace rested at her décolleté and drew his attention to her plunging neckline, the swell of her young breasts, her graceful neck. His eyes feasted on soft, pale, smooth skin that he'd taken for granted before this moment. Her braid was pulled to the side of one shoulder. Fairies had grown living jasmine into intricately plaited white-gold tresses. He followed the flowers up to finally meet Nuala's eyes, golden pools filled with hesitant trepidation. She didn't realize how beautiful she was. Or how it awoke an ache deep inside him.

As _leth-aon_ , it was expected that they would marry. No one questioned it. But until now, the elven prince hadn't exactly understood the desire that everyone hinted would come. He knew that he and Nuala were beyond close, that there was no one he'd rather spend his time with - let alone for eternity. Nuada knew they were fated…that his sister was beyond lovely. He'd had a few stray thoughts over the years about their future together, about what it'd be like to find that marital romance together, but training and studies had consumed most of his time and attention. He would be a Silverlance and a future king. He'd had little time aught else. He'd never taken the time to look beyond her to anyone else. But now...he was seeing her with new eyes. As if he'd never seen her before this moment. And she was breath-taking…. And he was _hungry_ for her. He was suddenly very aware that they were no longer children; that he was a _man_ and she was now a _woman_. And he was aware that _she_ was aware of this, too…. And that _this_ was the real reason she was _afraid_. He was determined to turn this fear into something… _else_.

"You should wear something like this on our wedding day," he uttered softly, voice deeper than intended. He felt his words jolt through her stomach and settle lower in her belly, felt her breath hitch as if it were his own, felt her heartbeat flutter to match his. Nuada had never once made casual reference to their expected matrimony. Nor had he made any indication of his feelings on it. But in that moment he pushed all his burgeoning desire through their link so that she could not mistake his approval for an empty compliment. She shuddered and blushed, the ocher color dusting her cheeks and the tops of her bosom, her eyes lowering shyly.

Emboldened by her reaction, it only took a few silent steps before he was towering over her. He was drawn to her as a moth to the flame, his hand reaching for her before he burned. His finger traced up the side of her delicate neck, down her jaw, ending at her chin, tilting her face towards his. He felt her skin warm to his touch, her eyes wide. Curious yet anxious. Nuada could feel his twin's heart racing along with his own. He'd never been this close with this intention before. The prince's nostrils flared to catch the scent of her hair and her heat again. He couldn't stop himself from leaning closer towards that heady scent. His patrician nose trailed against Nuala's cheek as he made his way to whisper in her ear, "I want to see that blush on you more often." Their pulses quickened. He tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear and leaned even closer, his dark lips intentionally brushing against it with every word. "I want to be the reason behind your blush…. I want to be the only one to see this color in your soft skin." He trailed his finger down her bare shoulder, all the way to circle their shared scar to emphasize his point. "I want to see you…wearing _only_ this blush on our wedding night."

Nuala's gasp was near silent and Nuada would not have heard if he'd not been scandalously close. He gripped her upper arms and kissed her forehead, as was commonplace for them. Only this time, the kiss lingered. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers briefly, squeezing her arms and breathing her in one last time before he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Nuada hadn't had a private moment with his _leth-aon_ for the rest of the night as they were both assailed with eager party-goers and festivities. He wasn't invested in the conversations forced onto him, but then he didn't need to be as several people were carrying on just fine without his participation. Servants offered appetizers and mead and his cup was never empty. It was easy to seem preoccupied with the revelry when his mind was elsewhere.

Nuala had been surrounded by handmaidens and eunuch-guards all evening, so he wasn't particularly worried when a few tipsy Spriggan lords made eyes at her, though a deep possessive feeling did threaten to turn his vision red. Nuala glanced up at him through her eyelashes in acknowledgement and began rubbing their scar tenderly for several minutes until he calmed.

Nuada stared at his princess from the corner of his eyes throughout the night, watching her graceful movements, her demure politeness, the curve of her lips. He knew she could feel the heat of his gaze upon her skin and she wore that blush for the majority of the night. Several handmaidens pestered Nuala about overheating from drink. She flushed and waved them off. She kept her eyes downcast and worried her bottom lip with her teeth every time his masculine gaze appreciated her sight, which was often that night.

He had realized she was _his_ \- as a lion realizes the gazelle in its jaws. She'd always been his. He had every claim to her. Her beauty was for him, her blush, her coy nervousness…her submission, for him alone. Was this the desire the priests had hinted at? Nuada realized he was bleeding all of his emotions into his sister when he felt her tremble run through his spine. If he wasn't careful, his emotions could over-stimulate Nuala, as they had in the past. She was naturally less assertive in all things when compared to him, even in emotions. She was the eye in his storm. But he knew that she was coyly returning his interest, that she felt giddy under his attention, but uneasy about her inexperience.

So he didn't push her, but he watched as a predator. He was a warrior, a hunter. Once Nuada realized his desires, he always got what he wanted. It had only taken a moment on the balcony to turn his world upside down, but he was nothing if not decisive. And he wanted _her_. With an intensity that was dizzying for them both. He could crush her under the weight of his desire.

It intrigued her. It _scared_ her.

With that thought, Princess Nuala politely excused herself for the night, running away from Nuada's ravenous stare.

Nuada found his father among the delegates and spoke in hushed tones about beginning wedding preparations soon.

* * *

Prince Nuada quickly retired to his chambers, supplying curt farewells. He could feel the touch-link between himself and Nuala so intensely tonight. They could not yet communicate through thought or send images as the _leth-aon_ priests taught, but they could still get general impressions of each other if they concentrated. Impressions were a _knowing_ without seeing or hearing. So the prince sat patiently at the edge of his bed, concentrating on the sensations dancing on his skin.

He _knew_ Nuala was alone in front of her mirror, undressing, her hands brushing against her skin innocently as each garment was removed. Her body became exposed to the chill air in her empty room, causing goose-bumps to raise the small hairs on _his_ body. _His_ breath came out in a shudder. She was contemplating her nudity; he could feel it and he ached to see what she saw.

The prince knew of self-pleasure; Nuada was no stranger to _knowledge_ of the flesh. He'd read all of the elven annals on it after all and had even _seen_ some acts performed in person, as was his right. Any normal elven prince would have had a harem by now. He knew other males had explored their sexuality at a much earlier age than he, but then, most males didn't have a _leth-aon_ to consider. Nuada was no stranger to urges of the flesh either, but he'd denied them because he'd never felt Nuala's readiness to explore that area of life just yet. Nuada hadn't wanted to push his innocent sister into the carnal delights of the flesh for his own selfishness when she was so unready. He knew that anything he did to himself would be done to her. So he'd waited, but she'd never shown or initiated any interest, and he'd tried to respect that. It didn't mean he hadn't woken to moistened sheets every now and then. He wondered how _her_ sheets faired on those days.

But tonight felt different. Nuala's hands traced her cheekbones, massaged down her neck, alighting along her collarbones. Curious, appraising. Trying to see if she could see in herself what her brother had seen. Nuada could feel each touch as if Nuala were touching him, and as if it were _his_ fingers on her… touching and _being_ touched. He became consumed in heat and hunger. He could wait no longer.

He removed his own clothing, slowly, making sure his _leth-aon_ felt each deliberate brush of his fingers, mimicking her unintentional tease. Nuala was startled that her assessment of her appearance hadn't been so private, and he felt her rush to cover herself as if he had burst into her room to find her nude. He stopped her by pressing firmly on their scar and scratching, " _Trust me_ ," onto his arm. He felt her settle, but only so much, like an alarmed doe seeing the bear in the distance.

He traced his own cheekbones, his neck, his collarbones, just as she had. Letting her know he'd been present for her explorations. He felt the heat of her blush, but she caught on to his desire. He repeated more firmly, going slowly so she would feel each inch of his hard planes in stark clarity.

Nuada felt his sister shudder, hugging her arms over her breasts. Her thoughts surfaced in his head blurrily, as if through frosted glass. The thought-link teased them in moments of great importance and it would only continue to grow clearer as their bond matured. Nuala was scared that this first moment wouldn't be private…that it would be somehow more intimate than if they were exploring each other physically. Fumbling and embarrassing. She didn't want _him_ to feel her touch herself, didn't want to admit that she'd wanted to for a long time.

The pain of scratched runes drew her attention to her left arm. " _Please. Let me._ " A press on their scar. Then on the right arm, " _I'll do it_ for _us if you can't._ " He felt Nuala's eyes water. Was she relieved? Nuada was used to leading, to trying new things for them both, letting her ease into it vicariously through him.

" _All right,_ " she scratched shakily. She would follow him.

" _Lie down,_ " he commanded.

The prince mirrored his sister in his own bed, soft and plush, dark curtains concealing his nude form from the room, a fire crackling in the hearth. He pushed confidence along with his molten yearning into their link, encouraging her to relax with his deep breaths. This wasn't just about him. He wanted _her_ pleasure…needed it. Nuala was tense but trusting – as always – and this only spurred Nuada on.

Nuada started easy, running both hands down his own neck, feeling the masculine arch of his Adam's apple, the corded muscles. He did it again, more firmly, knowing it was her neck underneath his hands as well. Desire pooled in his stomach and he was aching hard with it. His hands skirted his pectorals, teasing her with the promise, trailing down his breastbone to a taught abdomen. He traced each muscle, scraping his nails along his ribs. Nuada swore he could hear his sister gasp. He smirked. He would make her dizzy with this.

The prince's hands lazily found their way back to the top of his chest and he felt Nuala's anticipation churn in her stomach. His nipples weren't particularly sensitive, but Nuada knew his sister's _would_ be if the brief sensations he'd felt during her baths were any indication. He would enjoy drawing this out, heightening her arousal further, drowning her doubts in bliss.

He circled his fingers lightly around the pectoral muscles first, teasing, getting closer to the center on each pass. Nuada deliberately avoided his nipples, _her_ nipples, until they crested and ached with need. He could feel Nuala fisting her sheets, nails digging into her palms. His fingers ran tight circles around the areolas before he gave into her need, flattening his entire hand down each breast, the worried peaks rubbing against his palms. He felt his sister arch her back, crying out. Her pleasure ripped through him, and reverberated through them in a repeating echo – her to him and him to her. The elven prince's grin was greedy and he was drunk off the dual sensations. He envied women this sensitivity. Nuada squeezed this time – as much as he could against his own firm muscles – massaging his chest as he would his sister's.

He could feel his princess whine, biting her lip to keep quiet. Nuala's hands had found their way over her own breasts now. He let her explore the sensations for herself. His princess was testing the supple weight and firmness in her hands, her thighs clenching as she massaged her own breasts. Nuala indulged on her own for a few minutes and Nuada reveled in the amount of pleasure she gained from the attentions; the pleasure it caused him.

She worked herself into a frenzy before he decided to change tactics, rubbing his thumbs across their nipples. The reaction was instantaneous. Her back was arched clear off the bed, her hands pulling at her hair, _his_ hair. The prince decided he liked it. He did it again. Nuala shook, keening. He did it again…and again. He experimented with ever so lightly pinching the sensitive buds, rolling them between his fingers. At this, Nuala threw her head back and let out a guttural groan; the prince could feel it rasping in his own throat. His scalp was aching from her hands by the time he relented, giving his chest - _her breasts_ \- one last firm squeeze. Nuada had not been disappointed in his assessment and - through his sister - he now understood why this particular pleasure could turn a maiden senseless.

The pale warrior's fingers danced down his rippled stomach once more, stroking up and down the sides, scraping his nails against jutting hipbones. He felt Nuala's uncertain anxiety rise in her throat as his fingers grazed the pale hairs above his manhood. Nuada quickly circled their scar to calm his twin, pressing it firmly until he felt her press back. The prince breathed meditatively to calm her further before he pressed on. How would it feel for _her_ when he took _himself_ in hand? So far, everything he'd touched had matching analogous parts to their bodies, but _this_ area was decidedly different. He pressed on, determined to find out.

The prince was so throbbing hard for his sister, veins subtly protruding and the deep ocher flushing the tip. He was proportionate to himself and proud of his masculinity. Nuada wanted Nuala to be proud of it, too. Like with her breasts, he skirted the issue, trailing fingers along the insides of his thighs, _her_ thighs, flirting with the pubic bone and the hair marking adulthood. His princess was trembling uncontrollably, nerves wound tight, teeth biting her lip so hard _he_ bled. He paused to lick it away. He didn't want to pressure his maiden if she was _this_ nervous…scared enough to draw blood. They could wait until another time.

He scratched a short, to-the-point message on his stomach. " _Stop? I can wait._ " He pressed reassuringly at their love rune again.

" _Do it. I'm fine,_ " she replied, but he felt her uncertainty pulling the link taut.

" _Sure?_ " He asked once again. He felt she might be pushing through for his benefit. It was her self-sacrificing nature. Now _he_ felt uncertain for the briefest of moments. They needed this climax, but it could wait. This seemed to calm her and he felt an insistent press on their scar as acquiescence.

He wasted no time wrapping his hand around his turgid phallus, sighing at the overwhelming relief after all these years. He stroked, pulling the foreskin back and forth over the flared head, and the sensation was almost powerful enough to drown Nuala from his mind. _Almost_. Nuada felt an answering pleasure build between Nuala's netherlips, at the bud he knew to be her clitoris; a strange feeling that he had no comparison to since he'd only ever been male. He stroked slowly to give his _leth-aon_ time to adjust to the newness, even though he wanted to go faster. The prince felt the pleasure build slowly, low in his belly, and in Nuala's. He knew she was panting with him, maybe even mewling, and he would so desperately give anything to hear her sighs in that moment.

The prince found a pace they _both_ preferred and a particularly sensitive spot below the head of his appendage, which translated to an equally sensitive spot for his princess. He got the impression she was writhing like a snake on her covers, one hand on her breast, and one gripped in the sheets. He knew Nuala could not only feel his _pleasure_ , but also his calloused _hand_ closed around his hot cock as if it were her own. He received her impressions of steel weapons covered in velvety silk. So hard with skin so soft. Nuada wished his sister would touch herself as well so he could feel her slick folds on their fingers. In time. She was still receiving pleasure, even though she wasn't touching herself. He could feel her just as close to the precipice as _he_ was. To know _he_ was the one bringing her this pleasure was almost enough...but he was greedy. The urgency of the pleasure built to an ache, an impending eruption. His cock felt impossibly thick now; his pace quickened, his breaths shuddering in his lungs. He could feel Nuala was practically sobbing with the need to fall over the edge that he'd brought them to. So he closed his eyes and concentrated, on her, her pleasure, her naked body.

And when he opened his eyes, they were not _his_. When the eyes looked down, Nuada saw not _his_ body, but _Nuala's_ ; her pale breasts heaving, soft flat stomach, thighs clenched and legs twisting. It was the first time they'd shared the sight-link and she was so painfully beautiful that it tipped him over that elusive abyss. He lost the sight-link, but his long-awaited orgasm, and _hers_ , crashed through his entire body so profoundly that Nuada thought he might pass out. He felt Nuala's body clench and spasm in unison with his.

They panted, rooms apart, as they came down from the lofty heights of climax. A climax that would always be shared. Nuada felt Nuala's tears on _his_ cheeks. He pressed their scar and shoved his gratitude and love into the bond-link. She pushed back her own relief and adoration. He traced his lips with his fingers slowly since it was the closest he could come to kissing her tonight. She mimicked his movements in return. It was _their_ kiss.

The prince stared at his ornate canopy and breathed. Their connection was growing and he would see it blown wide open if he had his way. He vowed to feel her pleasure like this as often as he could...until there was no distinction between realities anymore.

He would ruin her for all others.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Gaelic terms (learngaelic . net):  
(If you know correct translations, please contact me!)**

_Thig gu aois -_ coming of age

 _Cruinne-cè' -_ Earth, world


	3. Hidden Amongst The Flowers

**Story Recap** : In their youth, it was Prince Nuada who first tipped them both over the daunting threshold of self discovery, on the eve of Nuala's first fertility cycle, no less. Now that he's had a taste, he hungers for more.

**Dedication** :

**Mo Leth-aon**

**By Scarlet Willows**

**Hidden Amongst The Flowers**

The next day, the festivities were still in full swing. The celebrations and rituals of the vernal equinox were sacred and the feasts and revelry (and nighttime debauchery) would last a fortnight at least. Many a Fae would conceive during this time and some would share wedding vows on this most blessed holiday. Nuada knew his sister would not be ready for those rites this cycle, but he was eager to discuss their eventual nuptials...and discover other pleasures to share with his _leth-aon_. He'd expressed to King Balor the previous night his readiness to make his commitment to Nuala permanent...and his father had acquiesced to allow Nuada to begin the courtship rituals.

The elven prince had woken the morning after his and Nuala's shared pleasure, simultaneously more relaxed and wound more tightly than he'd ever been. They'd not only shared a long-awaited climax last night, but the sight link as well, which meant their connection was growing. Which meant there were only new and forthcoming ways he could torture pleasure out of his sister. He was tempted to stroke his morning hardness to its eventual end, but held off in lieu of funneling his desire to Nuala. He resolved to drive her crazy until he could feel her touch herself.

He'd risen earlier than usual, before the moon had exchanged its place in the skies with the sun, before the servants stirred and readied the kitchens. He'd donned his simple training robes and headed to the arena to work off his knotted energy in solitude. He could feel that Nuala still slumbered peacefully. It comforted yet frustrated him. He wanted her to feel as coiled as he did; to feel as breathless and needy for his touch as he was for hers. As a lion that has tasted man-flesh, it can no longer be content with the gazelle. So too, he hungered. But he knew the importance of etiquette, proper conduct, and courtship befitting a royal prince. His sister was not some nymph he could have his way with whenever he liked. He knew Nuala would not want to miss out on courtship, and he would not want to deny her those experiences...even when all he wanted to do was bury his face in her hair to inhale the fragrance of her fertility. To grow their bond until he could project himself into her mind and fill her up twice over. To hear her mewls as he sank into her for the first time, stifling her cries with his kisses. To see her eyes glow blue when he made her heavy with his heirs.

But first, the niceties. He'd send her courting messages coded in flowers to ignite her desires and deny her the kiss that haunted their lips until she begged for it. He wanted to feel her ardor, her curious explorations, see her body again through her eyes...and show her his. They needed further instruction on how to build their _leth-aon_ connection - that much was clear to him - and he made a note to schedule further tutelage with the high priests before the day was out.

By the time he'd worked out the worst of his energy and built up a healthy sweat, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, dusting the arena in hues of pinks and yellows. He returned to bathe in his chambers just as the servants were preparing the morning meal. He changed into fresh, casual tan attire and went to seek out the fairies for a floral arrangement.

Nuala awoke feeling unusually rested. She yawned, donning her silver slippers and robe, and opened her curtains. The heavy indigo drapes revealed floor-to-ceiling windows that framed a gorgeous view of the surrounding green forests and the gilded sunrise. The golden dawn reminded her of Nuada's ravenous gaze following her every move at the fete last night, and she blushed immediately at recalling their actions that had followed. Or rather, _his_ actions that she'd allowed. She admitted to herself - for she was not in the habit of lying, even to her own mind - that she had liked the sensations he'd wrought and her body's answering ache. A needy throb that had followed her into this moment, she realized. And as demure and innocent as she seemed, she was curious to see what more could transpire with this...initiation. This new knowledge.

But uncertainty lingered at the edges of her mind. She loved Nuada with all her heart, to be sure. And there was no other she trusted or desired more. But she'd heard a maiden's fertile scent could drive a Fae wild with yearning; that this time of year drove males to base instincts. She did not want her first time to be base. She did not want her prince to lose his renowned control. She did not want to forego her dignity in lieu of following carnal desires of the flesh before a commitment...no matter how tempting. And she did not want her brother to think her so easy, that she would be bewitched with a taste of pleasure...even when she ached to feel more.

Nuala clutched her hand over her heart. What had she done? What had she allowed, at such a dangerous time of year, when thoughts were easily clouded by the scent of ripeness and the promise of sex on the air? The princess wasn't sure if she was ready for this change, for this new knowledge of each other. It could never be undone. If she knew her brother at all, then she knew he would always want more.

Her heart leapt into her throat at a sudden fear. Nuada was a warrior, a conqueror...many elven soldiers were known not only for their battle conquests, but for conquests between the sheets as well. What if, as Nuada's _leth-aon_ , _she_ was the easiest conquest of all? He'd mentioned marriage last night, but what if she wasn't exotic or lewd enough to hold his impulsive curiosities? What if their sexual awakening drove him to discover the pleasure of others. She didn't know if she could bear to feel that. As fear began to grip her with icy tendrils, a soft knock resounded on her door.

Drawing her silver robe closer for propriety's sake, she padded softly to the door and opened it a crack. A fluttering fairy, no larger than two feet with skin like leaves, was hovering at her entry, clutching a bouquet. The arrangement of different flowers sported hues of purples, whites, and pops of red. "From his highness, Prince Nuada. Especially chosen," chirped the fairy in the Common Tongue on a voice that tinkled like chimes, carrying an ethereal breeze. It bowed to her, its transparent, veined wings buzzing briskly.

"Thank you," Nuala smiled genteelly and accepted the bouquet before closing her door. Her eyes alighted on the flowers and their hidden meanings; as a creature of nature, reading the language of flowers had been taught alongside her mother-tongue. And she beamed as she recognized this as a courting gift. She smiled at the tiny white blossoms of the alyssum, the contrasting color of the camellia, the vibrant phlox, and the delicate lungwort; but she gave special pause to the ethereal spheres of alliums...and she almost missed the hint of geranium. Nuada was expressing his gratitude and love...and he wanted to see her. Most likely in their usual spot, away from prying eyes. She wasn't so sure a meeting just now would be in their best interests with all the fertility magic infusing the palace and befuddling the senses. But maybe...maybe they just needed to talk and all her fears would be set to rights. She looked at the alliums, reassured by Nuada's message of his willingness to be patient.

She bit back her nervousness, inhaling resolve. She plucked the geraniums and weaved them into her hair before her handmaidens spied them among the floral arrangement. She'd just finished braiding the sides of her tresses - joining the two plaits in the back atop loose hanging locks - when her handmaidens entered to dress her for the day in a simple gauzy cream gown embroidered with gold flowers at the hems. She chewed her lips and wrung her hands, sitting at her vanity as the maids went about tidying her room and serving her breakfast. If they interpreted the message of her _leth-aon's_ flowers, they wisely did not comment.

As she suspected, Nuada was waiting for her in the grotto, a seldom trekked garden outside the palace - lush, teaming with life, and untamed. Untamed like her prince. He was leaning nonchalantly against the stone arch leading into the grotto's mystical depths - where they used to play as children, hiding from their nursemaids. The prince looked up from his thoughts as Nuala approached alone and she became awash with _his_ joy as he took in the sight of her, alighting on the geraniums in her half-braid.

"I see you received my flowers," he smiled easily, caressing the blossoms in her hair as he closed the distance between them. Her breath caught at his handsome countenance and relaxed aura. Her earlier fears seemed silly when Nuada smiled upon her with such focus, running his fingers through her loose hairs. As if only _she_ existed. Surely his eyes were fire incarnate and she would burn under his heavy gaze.

Her heart fluttered and she nodded. "Thank you, _mo leth-aon_." She curtseyed, as was polite, but hesitance remained in her eyes.

Nuada took her gently by the hand, softly ordering, " _Tugainn_ ," as he pulled her into the privacy of the grotto. All sound of the outside world was muffled the further one went into the garden, save for birdsong, the hum of crickets, or the chittering of woodland creatures. The colorful lights of pixies floated in the bushes and sprites danced upon the lily pads in the trickling fountains. The overgrown willow trees blocked out most of the sun and created an air of intimacy...of anticipation. The twins hadn't visited the grotto in some time, especially when they'd had no need for _privacy_ , and Nuala's stomach clenched at the subtle insinuation.

Nuada turned to look at her heatedly, but said nothing as he led her to a moss-covered bench. They sat down and he kept Nuala's hand in his while her heart stammered. She knew he could feel it. He was quiet for some time, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles soothingly, staring at their joined hands - his large and calloused and hers fine-boned. "Thank you," he spoke finally, his voice deep and sure. "For last night," his tone dropped an octave, taking on a husky quality. His eyes narrowed pointedly, simmering.

Nuala squirmed under his scrutiny. If she hadn't seen his skill, he could easily imagine that Nuada's enemies surrendered to him by his gaze alone. Or many a maiden, for that matter. "You're welcome," she bit her lip, gently pulling her hand back to herself to fold demurely in her lap. As one removes their hand from the lion's claw. She could feel the thrumming of her brother's anticipation and desire and didn't want to inflame him more than her scent surely had. "Nuada, I...I..." Her voice faltered and she lowered her lashes. Her panicked breaths surely drew attention to her breasts pressed against the dress fabric and she became self-conscious.

"You regret." He stated softly, his eyes caressing every part of her. He softly, slowly ran the back of his fingers along her cheek and down her neck, seemingly lost in the act of touching her. Nuala could feel his breath catch as he dragged his hand down her arm, his thumb barely brushing the side of her breast.

"No, I...I just..." She tried to block her feelings, but the ocher rose to her cheeks, betraying her nerves.

"You're afraid," his molten eyes pierced her and she could hardly breathe. She lowered her lashes, unable to hold his gaze for long, and nodded. "I felt it earlier. But why?" Nuada lifted her chin with his fingers gently. "You know I will never hurt you. You know I would never force you."

Her gaze shifted away just as a dragonfly flew past and the willow fronds swayed in the slight breeze. She couldn't take their connection for granted; she needed to put this into words. "I...I have loved you forever-"

"And I you, sister," he interrupted, his brows furrowed in concern.

She placed her hand over his to stay his words. "Let me finish, please. I have _loved_ you forever. I have been _in_ _love_ with you...forever. Growing up as _leth-aon_ , I never even looked at anyone else. There is no other for me but you. You have always been my _whole_ world. My everything. But...you are a raging fire, Nuada, consuming everything in its path..." She sighed, glancing at him to gauge his emotions, which he had tightly reigned in with a carefully blank face. "I know it is expected that we will marry. I have never questioned this. But...what if I'm not enough to sustain your fire? What if you tire of me?"

"I would nev-"

" _Please_ , let me say this and then I will forever hold my silence on it." Her hand found its way to his thundering heart, the only indication of his mood. "It is not uncommon for kings and princes to have harems or to experience various delights in the arms of other Fae. Had we not been twins, you would have surely bedded many maidens and entertained many suitors, as is your right. I would not begrudge you this." Tears were lining her eyes, stinging as she fought to contain them, though her voice never wavered. "But for me, there is no other. I feel you may come to view me as a shackle, one day." She chewed her berry-colored lips, looking at her fidgeting hands in her lap as she gathered her thoughts. "You have only _just_ seen me in this new light... _a light I have_ _always_ _seen you in_. You never once talked about our future together. I even doubted your interest in it. I thought...perhaps we might become the 'Tragedy of Lithine and Sinder.' This came upon you suddenly when you smelled my fertility. I do not wish to ensnare you with this or burden you... If...if you want someone else-"

Nuada turned his princess' heart-shaped face to his with a firm hand, eyes hard, mouth set. He brushed her trembling lower lip with his thumb to silence her. " _You_ have _always_ been beautiful to me, Nuala. The _most_ beautiful. Even when I was focused on studies, I blocked my secret desires from you because I thought you weren't ready. Clearly, we are not as connected as _leth-aon_ _should_ _be_ if we can hide any of our feelings from one another. We will not become that tragedy. Let your doubts fade from your mind, Nuala." He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes, and breathed her in. "Yes - _your_ scent, among all the others, is what opened my eyes and ignited my ardor, too-long repressed. I'm sorry - I could hold it no longer - but I would have burned my own hands if you had indicated your distress. I do not feel I have been ensnared by the spring cycle. An no other maiden's scent has ever awoken the same response in me. Rather, I feel what was always inside me suddenly unleashed." He gripped both her delicate hands in his, his eyes passionately serious. "We are fated, my sister, and if I am the all-consuming fire, _then I shall burn us both_ _until there is naught but ash_. I only burn for you. _You_ and no other." He wiped away her silent tears with his thumb and kissed the trails they'd left, resting his lips at her temple and curling his arms around her possessively. "If I have to spend eternity proving my devotion and love for you, then I gladly will. _Teachdail ban-ridir_." Nuala shivered at the endearment. The elven prince kissed her temple, trailing his hot lips to her sensitive pointed ear. His breath made her shiver in his arms as he whispered, "I did not know I was sleeping through life until last night. I saw you and realized I have _always_ wanted you. And what I _want_... _I get_." He nearly growled as he kissed her ear lobe briefly, nipping it with his teeth and sucking it into his mouth. The princess shuddered, gasping as Nuada's hand slid none-too-innocently over her thighs. "You have awakened something inside me which cannot be extinguished." Her brother's dark, insistent lips trailed over her cheeks, to the corner of her vermillion petals, his words ghosting across them like a caress. His hand gripped her thigh through her gossamer gown, drawing up to her feminine heat, causing Nuala to quietly pant in nervous anticipation. "I only hope to awaken the same flame inside you," he whispered, his tongue darting out to lick the corner of her slack mouth as he cupped her sex in his palm.

Nuala gasped, shuddering almost violently. To feel him at her core; the heat of him - so scalding! She hadn't realized she'd clutched his arm so tightly until she'd felt the pain of it in her own arm. She turned to face him, her heart pounding and breath quivering nervously through parted lips. He gave her no quarter, his lips hovering over hers, sharing her anxious breath. He continued to rub minute circles into her sex while his aureate eyes locked with hers, the diaphanous material of her dress gathered at the apex of her thighs. " _Nuada_ ," she gasped, voice barely rising above a whisper, cheeks flushed with color.

"I can feel your fear, but you haven't pushed me away, dear sister. _You may_ ; it is your right." His sultry sigh seared her skin, reminding her of her own control. "But you don't know if you want me to stop, do you? You clutch me to you, because to stop is just as unbearable." She'd never heard his voice so silky, so achingly deep as he spoke her thoughts, and she fought to steady her heart against the tortuously sensual onslaught. Even through the layers of clothing, she could feel her sex melt and respond. "I am a patient man. Tell me to stop, Nuala, and I will," he breathed, eyes narrowed to her lips, awaiting her rejection. When none came, the elven warrior leaned impossibly closer, a hair's width from uniting their lips for the first time. He shuddered, eyes heavy-lidded, drunk on her pleasure, her uncertainty, her innocence, and her scent. " _Tell me to stop._ " He brushed his lips teasingly against hers, feather-light, denying her their first kiss even though they both ached for it. She knew Nuada could feel her need, just as Nuala felt his. His hand between her thighs pressed more insistently and Nuala almost lost herself before his next words shot fear through her. "I could take you here, now, hidden amongst the flowers, and no one would be the wiser. _Tell me to stop_...or I may take this where you are unready to follow."

She shivered, tears brimming her eyes as she did as he commanded. "S-st-stop... _please_." He slowly withdrew his hand and righted her skirts. She wasn't ready to lose her virtue, especially out in the open where a chance passerby could see. Surely she'd bleed the first time and she'd have to limp all the way back to the palace in her cream dress, stained for all to see. She shuddered at the thought, but her sex still throbbed with unfulfilled arousal regardless.

The sylvan prince kissed her forehead, as much to comfort her as to calm himself, even though she longed to feel his lips on hers. They both panted, clinging to each others' forearms, catching their breath at the threshold they'd almost crossed.

"Will you not kiss me?" Nuala asked boldly once she had found her voice. She quirked an eyebrow in a tease, "We seem to be doing things out of order, brother."

He chuckled, a rich sound that made her heat throb even more. He leaned towards her glistening, rosy lips and hovered until Nuala was straining for the connection. The portrait of pure, maidenly innocence. Then he whispered, "I'll kiss you...," he placed her own hand shockingly on her own sex, "when you touch _this_ for me. When you make yourself come for me. Only _then_ will I kiss you." His smirk was devious as he kissed the corner of her mouth and left Nuala in the grotto, confused and aching with need.

The next morning, Nuala received a bouquet of purple mezereon and irises contrasted with red poppies and sprigs of mistletoe from her _leth-aon_. Their meaning made her thighs clench, her heart quicken. Shortly after, Nuada pressed on their scar and deliberately traced his lips, taunting Nuala with the kiss that could be hers.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**I know I have translation issues - please contact me if you’re a native speaker and help me fix it (I’m begging!).**

Cultures across the world have always assigned different meanings to flowers and plants, but the use of sending messages via flowers became so popular in the Victorian era that they even published flower dictionaries with their meanings. These are the meanings of the featured bouquets, according to [www.allflorists./advice:](http://www.allflorists./advice_)

(First bouquet)

Alyssum - Worth beyond beauty

Camellia - Gratitude, Perfection

Phlox - Our souls are united

Lungwort - Thou art my life

Allium - Unity, Humility, Patience

Nutmeg Geranium - I expect a meeting

(Second bouquet)

Mezereon- Desire to please

German Iris - Flame

Red Poppy - Pleasure

Mistletoe - Kiss me

**Gaelic terms (learngaelic . net):**

Tugainn - come along

_Teachdail_ \- future

_ban-ridir_ \- wife of a knight

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve proved I can’t be trusted with regular updates, but I will try. Check out my other fics in the meantime.  
> Reviews are crack that feed my fickle muse!  
> XOXO,  
> Scarlet Willows


End file.
